gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lester Crest
:Lester redirects here. You may be looking for Lester Leroc or Lester Arnold. American |affiliations = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips Franklin Clinton Online-Player |voice = Jay Klaitz }} Lester Crest is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series that appears as a central character in Grand Theft Auto V, as well as its multiplayer mode, Grand Theft Auto Online. History ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Lester is one of the several mission givers the player can interact with in Grand Theft Auto Online. He can be found at his house. The player is introduced to Lester upon reaching rank 10; Lester phone calls the player and asks him to meet up at Lester's house. At Lester's place, he informs the player of their growing reputation and suggests to invest the player's money in real estate. Before the player leaves, Lester tells him/her that he is able to put a bounty on other players by calling Lester. If the player sets a bounty on another player, Lester will take a cut of $1000. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Lester is depicted as a socially awkward man with a great deal of experience with technology and computing. He is overweight and disabled, due to some sort of disease, having to often walk with a cane. Lester is an associate of Michael, Trevor, and Franklin, and helps them in planning heists. Lester is also politically conscious and socially aware, paying Franklin and Michael to assassinate people who disagree with his views. In one instance, he asks Michael to assassinate the CEO of Lifeinvader (a spoof of Facebook) by placing explosives in their newly released electronic device. On another occasion, he pays Franklin to assassinate four jurors who favor the Redwood cigarette company, purportedly owing to their policy on public health, while investing stock into the competing cigarette company, Debonaire. After meeting Franklin, Lester will hand several assassination missions to him. Lester also helps the three protagonists during the game's ending if the player chooses the "Deathwish" option; he helps the trio in locating Steve Haines, Devin Weston, Wei Cheng and Harold Joseph. Mission appearances GTA V * Friend Request (Boss) * Casing the Jewel Store (Boss) * The Jewel Store Job * Hotel Assassination (Boss) * The Multi Target Assassination (Voice/Boss) * The Merryweather Heist * The Vice Assassination (Voice/Boss) * The Bus Assassination (Voice/Boss) * The Construction Assassination (Voice/Boss) * Paleto Score Setup * The Paleto Score * Hang Ten (Voice) * Surveying the Score (Boss) * Pack Man (Post-mission phone call) * Fresh Meat (Voice) * Cleaning Out the Bureau * The Bureau Raid * The Wrap Up * Lamar Down (Voice) * Meltdown (Voice) * The Big Score * Something Sensible (Option A/Post-mission message) * The Time's Come (Option B/Post-mission message) * The Third Way (Option C/Boss) GTA Online *Cops Capacity (Boss) *Landing Strip (Boss) *A Titan of a Job (Boss) *Last Chopper Outta LS (Boss) *High Priority Case (Boss) *Quarry Quarry (Boss) *By Land Sea and Air (Boss) *Teaser Trailer (Boss) *Four Trailers (Boss) *Sinking Feeling (Boss) *Bust Out (Boss) *The Parking Garage (Boss) *Hack and Dash (Boss) *On Maneuvers (Boss) *American Exports (Boss) *Chemical Extraction (Boss) *Stocks and Scares (Boss) *Docks to Stock (Boss) *Docks to Stock II (Boss) Services Assasination Missions and Stock exchange fraud Lester will give the protagonist Franklin Clinton, a series of 5 assasination missions; #The Hotel Assassination #The Multi Target Assassination #The Vice Assassination #The Bus Assassination #The Construction Assassination These 5 missions will give 5 different opportunities to gain a massive income from the stock market, so before the player starts the mission, be sure to buy as many stocks before (or after for Bus Assassination) the mission is taken. After the missions wait a few minutes and the market will change (the stock market will change every 30 seconds), so be patient and wait for the stock to reach maximum before selling, it depends on the mission/stock market, but it's not uncommon to go beyond 50% increase (150% for Bus Assasionation), but most of the times it will level out at around 80%. Remember, Most important of all, to get the most out of your investments WAIT with the assassination missions until you have done The Big Score, to maximize the profit. And to buy shares on all 3 characters before/after the missions, you can't swich characters when the mission is a go! Lester will give Franklin a hint to what is going to happen after the assasination, the missions are often a personal matter for Lester, but most of the times it is just for personal gain. Stock Market Advice; #The Hotel Assasination; Buy Betta Pharmaceuticals at BAWSAQ before the mission. #The Multi Target Assassination; Buy Debonaire at LCN before the mission and after completion of the mission and collection of money earned from Debonaire, invest in Redwood and after sleeping a few times, the shares should spike to about 300%. #The Vice Assassination; Buy Fruit at BAWSAQ before the mission. #The Bus Assassination; Buy Vapid Motor Company (VAP) at BAWSAQ after '''the mission, the stocks plumel and will go as high as 150% after a few days. (If you got stocks in the company before the mission, sell them) #The Construction Assassination; Buy Gold Coast Construction at LCN '''before the mission. Trivia *It is possible to see on Lester's Lifeinvader page, a message from a girl asking about his true age, implying that he fakes his age in order to talk to younger women. Also, he admits to Franklin that he hacks girls webcams to watch them. **Trevor has also refered to him as "Lester the Molester." This may be another indication that he is a sexual deviant. It is unknown if that nickname is a serious comment or not. This could also be a reference to the movie Zack and Miri Make a Porno. **After The Bureau Raid, if the Fire Crew option is taken, Lester says "I'm going to get drunk and spy on those sorority girls again." **Another hint is that when Trevor goes to Michael's house and plays Tennis with Amanda, he may say "Just like the old times, old girl." to which she will answer "Is Lester jacking off in the woods? I don't see him." *Despite his disability, he's still able to walk without a cane, as seen in The Bureau Raid. *Lester may in part be inspired by the character Kelso from the movie Heat. Both Kelso and Lester have physical disabilities, and both men are more involved with planning heists than with actually carrying them out. Gallery Artwork-Lester-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Lester. LesterCrest-GTAO.jpg|Lester greeting the player in Grand Theft Auto Online. LesterHouse-GTAV.jpg|Lester's house Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers